Female robbery
by Fancyunicorn
Summary: Don't be afraid of the dark "W-whats that blossom?" Because if you are "I-i don't know bubbles." The dark will consume you. They turned a corner and the dark busted out of its internal prison. "B-buttercup?"
1. bullet

Ok so this is like a crazy crime adventure with romance and crap if you hate original paring then this is not for you. NOW GET OUT OF MY CHAMBER! Ok so every ones 15 in this first chapter unless I say otherwise k? I OWN NOTHINNNN NOTHIN p.s this will be a singing fic so I will take song requests ok my first fic NO JUDGEY and I am excepting OCS ENJOY lettuce patch kids.

Authors Pov

A 5 girl tossed and turned in her bed the sweat made her brown hair stick to her face.

_I think I found hell, I think I found something, I think I found something in my TV screen._

That song stuck in her dreams like a never ending nightmare.

_I think I found out that I have nothing, that I have nothing in this place for me._

More sweat came down like rain on a story night desperately trying to run from the cloud it was trapped in.

_I watched it all in my head, perfect sense, they'll take me from me my bed,_

_Leave everything that is worth a single cent and just take me instead._

She could see it all her father comes in, in the middle of the night drunk and done beating her mother she could hear her mother's wails and cry's in the other room bagging from him not to hurt her.

_That TV show, I saw as I feel asleep, had me on both my knees,_

_Praying to whatever is in heaven please send me a felon, and don't let the police know._

He threw her out of bed knocking the wind out of her she stood on her knees not knowing what was happing while the song still played in her head the same melody in her mind every night.

_Anything, anything, don't tell them anything, anything, please._

He beat her like every night leaving all sorts of bruises that she desperately tried to hide her mother had a different plan tonight slapping the beer bottle out of his hands and yelling at him with tears going down her face knowing what will happen next.

_Anything, anything, don't tell them anything, anything, please._

Her mother coward to a corner in her daughters' room telling her daughter to run as far as she could as her father towered over her raising his fist and growling at her mother.

_I think I can tell, I think I can tell them, tell them they were made for me. I'm thinking they'll know, know it already._

The little girl searched desperately to see if anything could stop her drunken father but she could not find anything tears ran down her face as her mother screamed for her to run once more she wailed and grabbed her black teddy bear and ran out in her night gown.

_I'm thinking they'll know just about everything, I bet they planned it all out like the shows Went everywhere I go._

_Walked into the store right behind me, stood in line right beside me and followed me to my home._

Her cries became louder as she hear her mother screamed out of horror and pain she clutched her teddy bear tightly bear running out of her house onto the street running to a Nabors house.

_I'm sure they figured it out early on_

_That I would never run._

_That they could shoot but that's not fun,_

_Cause then they're killing their stolen son._

But they didn't answer she could hear police sirens in the distance but they wouldn't get here fast enough she had to figure out something quickly panicking she ran back into the house.

_Anything, anything,_

_Don't tell them anything,_

_Anything, please._

She ran into her room looking in the corner her mother was in. Her father raised his fist one last time before she ran straight at him catching his fist standing in front of her half dead mother.

_Anything, anything,_

_Don't tell them anything,_

_Anything, please._

She twisted his fist all the way around he cried out in pain she threw him into her TV with her eyes glowing white fear shot threw his eyes as his daughter raised her fist and punched him sending him threw her upstairs window.

_We're gonna die..._

She breathed heavily as her eyes quit glowing white and she looked toured her now fully shocked mother. Her mother smiled as the police arrived on the spot with an ambulance, the police ran upstairs with their gun pointed at her as they slowly put them down and ran over to her. She shook her head and pointed to her mother and they rushed to her side calling over a doctor rushing them both over to an ambulance.

_**Sooooo how was it good bad this was the first chapter to my female robbery story hope you liked it pleeze review and I'll make another chapter ASAP bye my lettuce patch kids BYYYYYYYYYYYYE TUT.**_


	2. buttercup

**Ok so I just found out that I could type on my g-mas computer without getting caught so the updates might be faster. And the last chapter's song was female robbery by the neighborhood and this song is going to be Afraid also by the neighborhood (you guys should really give me songs to post up on my first few chapters) ok so still my first story no Judy let the story begin my cabbage patch kids**

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

A girl with raven black hair woke up sweating with tears in her eyes. The 4 year old glanced at all the bunk beds in the room if she remembered correctly she was in an orphanage.

_Paid that money, fake that dummy, ache my tummy_

_On the fence, all the time._

She jumped down from her top bunk tip toeing to the door. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep even if it was 3:OO A.m. in the morning. The kids were always making fun of her friends even lied to her.

_Paid junk honey, face so sunny, ain't that funny_

_All my friends always lie to me_

_I know they're thinking_

They always told her that she was to aggressive and mean that nobody would adopt her. Her friend just watched silently as they beat her gave her all kinds of bruises the teachers never asked her about the bruises.

_You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway_

_You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs_

_It hurts but I won't fight you_

_You suck anyway_

_You make me wanna die, right when I_

She thinks that they already know that she would never fight them no matter how much it hurt to not. They gave her a kick to the skill once and cracked it she had a concussion but nobody took her to a hospital or told the teachers she tried her hardest to not fall asleep that day not even at night no matter how much she wanted to.

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place [x3]_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me_

She was scared, she was scared that they might kill her one day, that they would going to go too far and run then they would replace her like they do when children disappear from orphanages nobody cares about some lost child with dead parents they just replace the kid because nobody cares.

_Keep on dreaming, don't stop breathing, fight those demons_

_Sell your soul, not your whole self_

_If they see you when you're sleeping, make them leave it_

_And I can't even see if it's all there anymore so._

They think she's a demon she should have been dead by now they all agreed. She knew what they were planning they will try to kill her then she will fight them and they will die.

_You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway_

_You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs_

_It hurts but I won't fight you_

_You suck anyway_

_You make me wanna die, right when I._

She walked into the kitchen turning on the foist slightly and grabbing a glass for the water. She wandered into the large library with her glass and walked into the fantasy section and picked up the book snow white glancing around from time to time feeling that someone was watching her she turned around.

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place [x3]_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me._

Her theory was correct they kids ha ganged up on her they were each holding something different for weapons. Some had baseball bats others had small knifes in hand or ropes an chains they keeped ropes and chains in the playground shed outside.

_Being me can only mean_

_Feeling scared to breathe_

_If you leave me then I'll be afraid of everything_

_That makes me anxious, gives me patience, calms me down_

_Lets me face this, let me sleep, and when I wake up (I wake up, I wake up)_

_Let me be._

The leader stepped out of the small crowed. A boy with auburn hair and red eyes with a baseball cap backwards and glared at the girl.

"It would be a lot easier if you just let us kill you."

She glared at him and he took a step back. "You will die if you fight me."

The group snickered but the boy didn't dough the girl of a second.

"Why do you resist when you know you're going to die anyway?"

She glanced at the group them back at him.

"Because when I wake up I'm afraid that somebody else will take my place."

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place [x3]_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me._

Everyone stood in shock at her answer until a boy in green charged at her and she jumped an roundhouse kicked him in the head causing him to fly threw a wall. Everyone stared at the spot they boy went through then a blue boy charged at her throwing his chain at her. She grabbed it and sent that boy into the same wall the green boy went through.

Then one by one she beat everyone, everyone except the red boy she glared at him for he had been studying her fighting moves. She knew he was smart but she was clever. You couldn't just charge at her that meant saver injury's for him.

He had a plan and good one.

"What's wrong cat got your tongue?" he taunted her.

Her eyes glowed white for a second which caused the boy to flinch. She charged at him and he stepped to the side at the last second witch caused her to crash into a wall. He threw his chains at her ad it wrapped around her wrist.

He started pulling on the chains but she grabbed them and flinged him into a vase causing shards of glass to sick into his back and arms.

The girl stepped over him and glared and started walking away but not before she said her last words to him.

"I will be back and you will all pay."


	3. blossom

Ok so I don't think anyone has reviewed for chapter 1 and 2 yet TTTTTT_TTTTTT WHYYYYYY. so here is blossoms chapter next is bubbles ENJOY MY Lettuce patch kids.

_You shouted out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down, but I get up._

She was different from the other kids nobody really liked to talk to her except the other kids in her orphanage that liked to pick on her one kid escaped last week so she was brought here most of the kids had bruises.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away._

"HAY NEW GIRL PICK THIS UP." The girl looked up and her eyes met with red ones.

"Lucky girl." She mumbled under her breath. The boy in red seemed to be beaten the most badly he had bruises all over his face and a scare was peeing out on his neck but the rest was covered with his auburn red hair.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium._

"What happened to all of you guys it looks like you've been mauled by a bear?" The girls kindness was unusual to him so he reacted like everyone else would have he slapped her down and glared at her.

"Do not speak unless you're spoken to bitch."

Tears gathered in her eyes but blinked them away and got up.

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much._

She bent down and picked up the broken bottle while glaring at the ground. She clenched her hand when she cut her finger on one of the broken pieces the bottle and a droplet of blood hit the ground when it did the boy flinched and made a mental note that she acts like the last girl her that gave everyone scares to remember her by.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away._

One of the other boys entered the room to talk to the red boy. His brown hair sagged in his face covering his deep brown eyes. The girls pink eyes looked up at the two with questioning eyes. The brown haired boy glared at the girls pink eyes and turned to the red boy.

"Butch is hurt and may have a concussion." The red boy nodded.

"And boomer?" when the red boy spoke she didn't expect his voice to be so deep for a 5 year old.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium._

"The same sir except one of his rib cages are bruised." The red boy nodded.

"What do you think we should do now Brick?" His red eyes wondered over to the girl.

"What are you staring at." Brick hissed. The girl looked down and cleaned up more glass chards.

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass._

she looked down remembering why she was here her father gave away after her mother's death after she gave birth to 4 children he gave them each away t a different orphanage other people who could not have kids after that kids pushed her away because she was different she wanted a book while other little girls wanted Barbie's she loved school while others like summer.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium._

She was different but she was her kind of different that's the way she liked it. After throwing away the shares of glass she wandered into the library where she found the book Romeo and Juliet and sat in a corner reading until she fell asleep in the library reading.

IMPORTANT PLEEZE READ

**So I know that this song had nothing to do with this chapter but it was the only sad song I could think of pleeze review and give me ideas the 1 person to review will get to submit a oc of his/her own and I will make them their own chapter and second review with get to choose the theme of the next ** **of weather bubbles is in an orphanage or someone adopted her or she's on her own they get to choose and the song of the next chapter along with it. R&R pleze guys pleeze.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so since I have absolutely no life I decided to make an important announcement first off I suck diznick for not having a life secondly the winner for first and second reviews issssssssssss….**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**..**

…

…

…

…

…**.**

**GRAGRA! **

**Happy thanksgiving Gragra congrats hopes ur turkey is an amazing one (better than my burnt one that bullet burnt) Bullet: WHAT WAS THAT? Me: NOTHING *laughs nervously* Bullet: better be nothing**

**yep only person who reviewed…TTTT_TTTT I think it was only for the prize and it should not be legal for Gragra to win both prizes but eh watddia ganna do? So Gragra can p.m. me the oc/oc's Gragra wants and what song he/she wants me to do for bubbles chapter like the theme and the song and if bubbles was adopted or still in an orphanage or if she has a pet ANYTHING could b somthin random like she has a birth defect that causes her to fly every time she see's rainbows….i don't know CONGRATES ONCE AGAIN GRAGRA AND THE CHAPTERS WILL CONTUNUE ONCE U PM ME ABOUT WHAT U WANT FOR NOW I WILL TO CONTINUE TO WATCH PEWDIPIE AND I A VARY TIRED IT IS LIKE 11:30 A.M so I am tired and I wants to go to sleep **

**head falls on keyboard XZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZCCZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	5. bubbles

Because I am vary board I shall give you guys a bubbles chapter tonight's chapter's song is….. *spins wheel* owl city silhouette hope you cabbages enjoy

A 4 year girl sat on the ground sniffling with tears running down her face. Her new home was horrible they never let he go outside her hair was now turning a light dirty blond color and her once sapphire eyes faded to an ocean blue color they had lost their spark. Another sleepless night always nightmares, the girl held onto her stuffed animal octi. The ones who had adopted her were yet another mistake.

_I'm tired of waking up in tears_

_'Cause I can't put to bed these phobias and fears_

_I'm new to this grief I can't explain_

_But I'm no stranger to the heartache and the pain_

A fire burned in her heart a whole she was missing something in her life. She sniffled as another tear ran down her face she got out of bed in the dark ad wandered into her "Parents" room. She tugged on her step-mothers arm trying to wake her up. The 30 year old just yawned and rolled over.

_The fire I began is burning me alive_

_But I know better than to leave and let it die._

She was thinking about running away again tying to start a new life finding all 3 of her sisters but she just stood there with tears running down her face in the middle of the night. She tried to tug on her "mothers" arm again but she just waved her off too tired to wake up. She just stood there not knowing what to do scared out of her mind of what kind of monster would come out of her closet next.

_I'm a silhouette asking every now and then_

_"Is it over yet? Will I ever feel again?"_

_I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own_

_But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone_

_So I watch the summer stars to lead me home._

She walked back into her room turning around with wide eyes thinking se herd something.

"Is someone there? "She managed to peep out. A shadow flew across the floor and into her bedroom. The small frail blond girl started shaking ran into the living room clenching onto octi. Tears streamed down her face like a water fall.

_I'm sick of the past I can't erase_

_A jumble of footprints and hasty steps I can't retrace_

_The mountain of things I still regret_

_Is a vile reminder that I would rather just forget (no matter where I go)._

She sat on the sofa rocking herself back and forth whispering things to herself like it will be alright there are no such thing as monsters mama said so. Right now the orphanage doesn't sound so bad at least there are no monsters there.

_The fire I began is burning me alive_

_But I know better than to leave and let it die._

She stopped rocking and looked up for a second and looked at the clock. It was 6:55 A.M she was on the sofa for 7 hours at least it was starting to get light out. She looked out the small apartment window the sun was coming up she smiled and yawned with droopy eyes.

"Finally." She let out a sigh of relief and wondered back to the small sofa and fell asleep with octi in hand.

_I'm a silhouette asking every now and then (now and then)_

_"Is it over yet? Will I ever smile again?"_

_I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own_

_But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone_

_So I watch the summer stars to lead me home._

….2 WEEKS LATER….

She was back at the police station all over again her blue bubble suite case in hand along with octi in the other. She sighed one mistake that was all she was seen flying around the house by her step-father.

"Nobody wants a flying freak around the house." He growled at her "It's not natural."

Brought to the police station by the man and kissed on the head by the woman it was a routine for her she would accidently show one of her powers and the couple would bring her back immediately.

_'Cause I walk alone_

_No matter where I go_

_'Cause I walk alone_

_No matter where I go_

_'Cause I walk alone_

_No matter where I go._

She felt like nobody really cared for her just was kinda there like she was alone. She would never tell any of the people who adopted her that but she felt it and it hurt her. Bad. She walked a lonely rode the only one she has ever known not introduced to anything really like she was a silhouette of something everyone wants her to be.

_I'm a silhouette asking every now and then (now and then)_

_"Is it over yet? Will I ever love again?"_

_I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own_

_But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone_

_So I watch the summer stars to lead me home._

She never really complained tried to run but never complained. She ran and ran and ran and ran. She always had a lucky star to Gide her back to the orphanage and she always got back she just wanted to be happy for once just once but that would be with her 3 sisters witch would never happen so for now she will look to the stars for help.

_I watch the summer stars to lead me home._


	6. darkness

**Enjoy lettuce patch kids and happy thanksgiving I was looking for creepy songs for this story until I found the prefect one so her u go lettuce patches it's called staying up by the neighbourhood so once again ENJOY**

Two 15 year old girls sat in the rain on a park bench letting the rain consume them like a large blanket. The rain was warm but the air was cold almost felt unwelcoming to both almost uncomfortable like the air it's self was grieving. They felt as if it was crying at their presents.

_No food to eat, all the money's been wasted from last week_

_I can't even leave, so I sleep in the basement, making up rap beats_

_Hot cup of tea, it's four o'clock in the middle of the night, and I can't sleep_

_It's all on the peak, so bad I can taste it while it eats me._

One had Brown hair and hazel eyes. Her brown hair was slowly getting eaten by the darkness that consumes them both a night the dark itself is unstoppable for both. So now her hair was Black and brown. The second one had black hair and emerald eyes.

_How can I sleep if I don't have dreams?_

_I just have nightmares_

_How can it be?_

_I still believe something is out there._

Both had 40C-Cups and hourglass bodies. The fog started to cover them and the rain lightened up they would sit in the basement drinking tea because that's all they were allowed to drink. They both woke up at the same time in the middle of the night having the same nightmares every day.

_Some part of me feels a little bit naked and empty_

_I'm stuck underneath a few dirty old blankets to comfort me._

They looked at each other knowing what was coming there eyes glowing white before turning completely black. They stand up running like rockets to their new destination. Wall jumping in allay ways and flipping over buildings. No one could stop them now because no one new themselves they were there.

_How can I sleep if I don't have dreams?_

_I just have nightmares_

_How can it be?_

_I still believe something is out there._

Glancing at each other before ripping off the dresses they were wearing and throwing them off of the roof. These reveled 2 black assassins they nodded before pulling up the turtle necks and ran with quiet feet flipping into vents of the museum of prized jewels.

_How can I sleep if I don't have dreams?_

_I just have nightmares_

_How can it be?_

_I still believe something is out there._

They were the only ones who could control the dark. The dark was there friend, enemy, acutance everything they knew was taught to them by the dark.

"Hay buttercup do you think that this will be enough money to get into privet school?" The hazeled eyed girl said to the girl with the emerald ones."

"Yes it should be bullet." Buttercup said to her hazel eyed sister carefully moving through the lasers flipping over them with her skinny body from time to time.

"Take out the cameras while I grab the diamonds in replace with fake ones." Buttercup instructed.

Bullet nodded and lifting herself onto a bar and taking out the cameras one by one with her laser vision.

_And there's a light, and I can see why I'm still alive_

_Mommy won't lie, cause if she did, I would've died_

_All the time I sit and try, you think I'd be down_

_Every night, I'm sick and why, oh, I'm staying up this time._

Buttercup slowly made a square in the glass getting ready the decoy nucleus. Quickly snatching the diamond nucleus and replacing it with the decoy.

_How can I sleep if I don't have dreams?_

_I just have nightmares_

_How can it be?_

_I still believe something is out there._

"You ready bullet?" Buttercup said glancing back at her while putting the glass back in its place.

Bullet nodded quickly before they both ran through the laser sencers setting off all the alarms then quickly making a circle with their laser jumping out of in and putting back the circle with no evidence they were there.

_How can I sleep if I don't have dreams?_

_I just have nightmares_

_How can it be?_

_I still believe something is out there._

Both flipping and transforming into two different people. Bullet had a gold Mo hock with black stripes running threw it with black ear buds in her ears. She also had on ripped black skinny jeans and a gold punk bracelet. She was tall and skinny but ha 39b-cups.

Buttercup now had golden blond hair with a pink beret to make sure her bangs didn't fall in her face she was blowing a bubble with watermelon hubba bubba pack in her hand. She had on pink sparkly pencil skirt and a black sparkly candy cane t-shirt on along with a jean jacket and pink flats. She was short and skinny with 36A-cups.

And they both walked off like nothing had happened.

**I hoped u guys liked it XD Beast: touch my neck and I'll touch yours you and thows little hot wasted shorts *butch joins in* Both: one love two mouths one love one house no shirt no blouse just us and you'll find out nothing I wouldn't wanna tell you about no no no Me: idiots bullet and buttercup: tell me bout it.**


End file.
